David Jenkins
Husband of Jill Jenkins and father of Wayne Jenkins and Lorenzo Jenkins. Early Life Born in West Sussex, David was known to be a well built, muscly guy who was rather quiet, but strong. Not known to be the most intelligent, he ended up working as a mechanic. As he did so he managed to work on Jill's car who had told about the Gospel. He became a Christian, fell for her and the two ended up getting married had having their two children Lorenzo and Wayne. Jill is practical very much into fitness and the pair really love each other and compliment each other well as Jill is much less shy than David. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 The Jenkins family move, to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 32 Kevin Davis holds a testimony Sunday which he does ever so often for those in the church to give a testimony how God saved them. While David Jenkins is sharing his testimony he has to endure Mrs Campbell the newest resident comments and criticism. Even Kevin is surprised by Mrs Campbell's behavior and he is among those who are at the meeting to plan how to boot her out of the town. Darcia Layston was among those fed up with the presence of Mrs Campbell in the town who has caused such grieve with the town, and she decided to host a meeting in her house to try and figure out an idea as to how to get rid of Mrs Campbell. At the meeting David and Jill were there as well as Charlie Peckham, Rita Sharpino, Pat Roth, Lala Perdy, Kevin Davis, Roger Harding, Michelle Laddy, Joey Mauren and Mrs Holland. However it seemed no one came up with a good idea. Darcia is livid and tries to force them to come up with a great idea but it comes to no avail. Also it seemed she did not realise how they all did not like Darcia and wish they could get rid of her just as much as Mrs Campbell. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #111 Tale of Andrea Fullow When the prisoners are released by Andrea Fullow buying their freedom, they immediately create chaos and destruction. With this David in the midst of this said he preferred the earthquake that they had just recovered from. #118-119 Marathonwoman #118 Tale of Jill Jenkins David tries to train with his wife for the upcoming marathon. Jill is rather obsessed with beating Kirky who is rather good at running and is also always smiling. David does everything he can to support his wife in this endeavour and the pair sign up for the marathon. #119 Tale of Bobby Hardcastles Both David and Jill are among those participating in the marathon. Despite Jill did not beat her nemesis Kirky, she did manage to beat her own husband, David. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 4 It's Everyday Yo When Rob Paul, the irritating, vile Youtube sensation moves into the neighborhood in a mansion and causes great havoc, David and Jane are among those enlisted in the plan to try and get rid of Rob Paul and in fact all those who were at the planning meeting for trying to get rid of Mrs Campbell with the addition of Mary Bishop and Nanny Prescot as well as Mrs Taffy, leading the group. They don't have any good ideas but Nanny Prescot decides they should go into the mansion and force Rob out. They all go but except for Nanny Prescot they all one by one as they get distracted when they arrive at the house. Soon enough after encountering with the talking drunk Chris Greavers, they all come back to Nanny Prescot and fight for the cause to get rid of Rob Paul (except for Mrs Taffy). They see him with his girlfriend Ultra Violet in which he wants to film a stunt of the pair of them on a mattress outside ion fire. He forces her on the mattress but she manages to get off just in time as the mattress is put on fire. Rob ends up on the mattress and catching on fire he jumps down to the pool to stop the flames. the mattress which is on fire also is thrown to the pool and Rob is nearly drowned. After such an experience Rob immediately leaves town embarrassed by the whole affair.